


Like Magnets

by tara44



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara44/pseuds/tara44
Summary: When things are suddenly clear and simple. We pulled each other in. Like magnets. You and me.





	Like Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a Destiel fic like i daily do and suddenly i got the inspiration and need to write one of my own.
> 
> It's generally set after Cas gets back from the Empty in Season 13, but you can also place it as any after death reunion you would like. 
> 
> It's the first time i write for Dean and Cas by the way, so be gentle. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

They don't even realise how it happens.

One minute they are hugging and the next they are breathing the same air. Unmovable. Still.

It's almost as if something is pulling them closer to each other. Like other times before, only now the magnetism of it all is stronger. Unquestionable. Uninterrupted.

Dean is just so relieved to have Cas back. He was broken, ready to give up. He had actually given up and then that deep voice had raised him from his own internal misery. His own hopeless kind of perdition, like their story from another time.

And Cas.. Cas, like usually, doesn't notice the lack of personal space. Until he does.

It's right there. In how they are still clinging to one another. In how Dean is holding the back of his angel's head. In how Cas feels Dean's cheek against his own as he goes to release their reunion hug, only to stand breaths away those lips and grasp at Dean's lower back even tighter than before. In how they are staring at each other as if they are thirsty for it.

It's all soft touches and so gentle Cas could cry from how similar it is to his dreams.

It's over too soon, but Dean knows these precious seconds of simple sweet contact have already changed his life and made everything brighter.

They don't open their eyes after. Not immediately. They just rest their foreheads together, breathing deeply, but peacefully. It's like all puzzle pieces have finally found their way home. Because they are finally home, together.

And they know things will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! Have a great day y'all! ♥


End file.
